Sparkle
by MCRK
Summary: Second part of the Glitter trilogy, one more to come.


Sparkle  
  
The heavy oak door slowly creaked open as the Princess turned from her vanity mirror in annoyance, wondering who would have the audacity to enter the personal chambers of the royal princess without knocking. The privilege was not even bestowed upon the girl's personal servants but only the select few members of the royal family. Sighing her panicked eyes relaxed as they viewed the man who dared to enter unannounced. "God's you scared me." She said in relief as she turned back to the mirror, only a mere second passing by before she whirled around again, this time in anger. "What are you doing here!" She exclaimed. "If my mother were to catch you--"  
  
Her words were quickly ended as the man strode across the spacious room and placed a single finger against her ruby tainted lips. "Don't speak so loudly my dear, someone might hear you." He said with a teasing smile upon his handsome face.  
  
"Exactly my point!" She scolded, her angelic voice coming out in a mere whisper instead of the higher volume it had before. She sighed as she gave into the smile that danced across his face so delicately. "Do you know what a risk it is for you to even be in here? If anyone was to catch you death would surely claim you as a victim."  
  
He kissed her lightly on the cheek. "I decided it was a risk worth taking."  
  
She shook her head in a scolding nature but her eyes held a look telling the tale that she was honored he would take such a risk simply to see her. "What are you doing here anyway?" She asked, once more turning back to her previous job.  
  
"Not glad to see me?" He asked, his eyes prancing around the room as he took in all the personal touches he knew so well.  
  
She smiled, knowing he was able to see her reflection from the mirror in front of both. "You know I am always glad to see you. I was merely wondering why you would risk your head when you are going to see me at the ball shortly." She said.  
  
Taking her by surprise he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulling her away from the table he placed a soft kiss on the nape of her neck. "I came because I wanted to see you." He said simply. "I wanted to feel you, to kiss you, to touch you.be with you..." He paused before concluding. "And we all know I can't very well do that at the ball now can I?"  
  
She sighed. "How I wish you could.I need a savior from that idiot Prince.I wish mother wouldn't allow him to court me."  
  
Pulling her closely so that her head leaned against his chest he smiled. "As do I. He is a moronic man who has no interest in you, only the crown. Besides," He added with a frown. "He is in no way faithful to you."  
  
Laughing melodically she leaned back and allowed her lips to mingle with his in a tantalizing embrace before pulling away. "And I am faithful to him?"  
  
"This is different, this is retaliation princess." He protested. "And at least you aren't so open with your affairs."  
  
She wrinkled her face in disgust at the name, ignoring his second sentence. "Must you call me that? I truly despise that title." She said informatively.  
  
His eyes sparkled as he smiled at her. "Why do you think I call you it?"  
  
Rolling her eyes in annoyance she pulled away from his embrace and bent over her table once more, still attempting to finish the job that had been repeatedly interrupted.  
  
"You realize that you are much more beautiful without the makeup don't you?"  
  
She shook her head as she smiled. "Sweetie, don't you think we are past the corny pick-up lines in our relationship?" She asked.  
  
He smiled and replied with a shrug. "It never hurts to give compliments, especially when they are true." Wrapping his arms around her waist once more he bent down to kiss her, but was suddenly disturbed as the cumbrous door was flung open with ease.  
  
Quickly disembracing themselves the couple sun around, the Princess quickly grabbing the nearest necklace off of her table. "Mother!" She exclaimed.  
  
"General, as the Queen I reserve it as my right to ask what you think you are doing in the private chambers of the Princess?" She asked harshly, ignoring her daughter's greeting.  
  
Speechless he stood there for a moment, unsure of how to answer the Ice Queen, his mouth opening and closing several times before his Princess saved him.  
  
"My necklace!" She said, holding up the silver threading for her mother to see. "I needed help with the clasp and he was walking past my room so I figured rather than search for a servant, I requested his help." She lied easily.  
  
Quickly striding her way across the room to where the two were standing she admired the necklace before giving a sickening smile to her daughter. "Sweetie, *this* necklace does not go with *this* dress." She said, putting emphasis on the two words, leading the couple to believe she was no longer talking about the simple accessory. "I thought I had taught you better than that." She said before turning her glare on the cowering man in front of her. "May I ask a question?" She asked, turning her back to them and walking a few feet away.  
  
"Of course mother." The Princess stammered out.  
  
"If he was helping you with your necklace, than why were his hands around your waist?" She asked, turning around sharply as the two broke out in a furious blush.  
  
Laughing nervously she answered. "Mother not to imperfect your vision but you were standing across the room and as you well know it is a big room. I assure you that regardless of what it looked like, his hands were not around my waist, nor will they ever be.unless.I request it of course." She said, softly adding in the last few words to test her mother's reaction and knowledge to the situation.  
  
The Queen raised an eyebrow at her audacious daughter. "If you request it?" She asked, walking back over towards the two, a somewhat amused look on her face. "Well my dear I should hope that you never do request it as I know that you are fully aware of the penalty of a palace servant doing anything with royalty." She explained, giving her daughter's counterpart an evil smile as she degraded his position as the Prince's guard.  
  
"His isn't a palace servant.he is a General of the Prince." She spoke quietly, defending her love.  
  
"I know that!" Roared her mother, making the other two jump. "Don't you think I know what position I assign people too?" She hissed at her daughter. Turning back to the general she continued. "As I was saying, seeing as you are such a marvelous friend to my son, I would hate to see you lose your position, or your head for that matter." Her voice suddenly sweet.  
  
He stood there silently, restraining the urge to strangle the Queen. "I myself, would hate to see that happen." His said, his voice calm and confident despite the white fear written across his face. "I suppose it is fortunate than that the Princess and I are simply friends."  
  
She smiled once more. "Yes I suppose it is." Turning away she clicked her way towards the door, her shoes sending the intended impressions of power and fear. "I did wish to talk to you my dear, but I will have to do it tomorrow after the ball. Which reminds me, I expect both of you downstairs within in ten minutes for final preparations. Oh and General, I trust you will remember the advice I gave you and never lay hands on my daughter again, regardless of who requests it." Turning to leave she stopped halfway through the door and turned back to the two again. "Why did you say you were in here again?" She questioned.  
  
"I needed help with my necklace, he was walking through the hall so I requested his service." The princess explained, her confidence wavering under her mother's unending glare.  
  
She nodded her head slowly as a smile came across her face. "It's interesting how this wing leads to a dead end and the only room down here that is open is your's.I wonder, General, what your true purpose of coming down here was."  
  
Opening his mouth to defend himself he instead sighed in relief as he realized she was already gone without giving him the chance.  
  
Silence passed between the two until they were sure she was gone. Closing her eyes the Princess sighed. "She knows." She said flatly.  
  
He shook his head. "Please, don't worry yourself over it." She opened her eyes and he felt his heart drop as they were filled with tears.  
  
"I don't want to lose you." She whispered softly.  
  
Enveloping her in a warm embrace he gently kissed the top of her silky hair. "And you won't."  
  
Leaning her head into his shoulder she forced a smile. "Did my mother's warning mean nothing to you?" She asked.  
  
He gave a weak smile even though he was scared to death. "Nah, she's just a bitch, doesn't scare me."  
  
Pulling away she looked at him and gave a weak laugh. "That's not what your face said."  
  
He shrugged. "It's all a game, let her think I'm scared, let her think she is gonna win." Looking down at her he gently placed his hands on the sides of her face and brushed away her tears. "Don't cry." He said softly. "You'll smear your make-up."  
  
She smiled. "Wouldn't want to do that would we?" She choked out.  
  
His eyes stared deeply into hers and brought forth comfort and peace. "Please don't worry. Everything will be fine, I promise. After all, I'm not dead yet am I?." He said with a light smile.  
  
She sighed. "No, not yet you aren't."  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
This is the sequel to Glitter, it's still Rei and Jeadite, I think I confused some people with the last one because I don't use names for these stories. They are about Rei and Jeadite, the Prince that they mention is Endymion and this is alternate reality type because Rei is supposed to be Endymion's sister in these stories. Hope that clears it up! Apparently I am still having trouble with the formatting? I'm trying something different every time, if any one knows what to do, please let me know! Thank you to the person who reviewed (I forgot your name, I'm sorry). For some reason ffnet won't show the review, but I did receive it, thank you! Please keep the reviews coming! 


End file.
